Ko Yamashita
Appearance Ko is an extremely well groomed man. His nails are manicured, his hair is styled, his outfits are trendy and beautiful. He’s a beautiful man in most ways. He also looks much much younger than he actually is. Despite his looks he's not known to date or have any partners since University. Personality Ko is the man with a plan. There’s a goal with everything he does. Talking with him, one on one, a person would find him incredibly charming, but afterwards get the feeling something was wrong with the conversation. The more they talk to him the less they get that feeling. He’s generally informal, very smart, and actually quite shallow at times. He treats those with violent quirks as less human than those with nonviolent quirks but normally that treatment is very subtle. He used to be more reasonable but as time has gone by he's lost his sense and has become extreme. Part of this is because of his past but his personality leads him to obsessions. These obsessions have done him well in business but in personal life has lost him much. Namely Kana Kobayashi his college sweetheart and business partner until she entered politics without him and left him for Junichi Kobayashi. Synopsis Ko was the victim of an uncaring hero in his teen years destroying his family house and tearing apart his life during a battle. He was bitter towards those while violent quirks since that point. In university he met Kana Kobayashi who was also bitter towards those with physical quirks, but for a different reason. Together they created the concept of the Pied Pipers. Kana left the team to go into politics and Ko worked to create the Pipers himself, although he did still receive some support from her she stopped making him a priority and instead focused on her own career. Ko wants to take the power away from violent people and has lost his way becoming more extreme over the years in personal beliefs. Because of this extremity he has come to he created a plan to start destroying the quirks of those who use violence. He worked with Venerate to create a drug that blocks off the quirk receptor and destroy abilities to use quirks. He was caught by what appears to be a simple paper mishap that ended with Tora Kobayashi getting the chemical formula. With access to the chemical formula she found the purpose for the drug and her and her classmates broke in to get more information turning it into the police and ending with him arrested as her tried to break Tora's mind. He also believes himself to be Tora's father. This is partially because of his former relations with Kana and partially because of her quirk being somewhat similar to his. Abilities Ko is the most convincing man in the world this isn’t pride it’s truth. Be wary and try your best to recognize the spell he twists with his words because he weaves you into his story. For the world is his book and your perception is his pen. 'Dominate Person' Ko can weave a set of words that create a telepathic link with another person as long as the two of them are on the same plane of existence. He can use this telepathic link to issue commands to the creature while his is conscious, which the person does their best to obey. He can specify a simple and general course of action, such as “Attack that creature,” “Run over there,” or “Fetch that object.” If the person completes the order and doesn’t receive further direction from him, it defends and preserves itself to the best of its ability. He can use his abilities to take total and precise control of the target. The creature takes only the actions he chooses, and doesn’t do anything that he don’t allow it to do. Modify Memory Ko can weave a set of words that reshape another creature's memories. The target is Incapacitated and unaware of its surroundings, though it can still hear his sickly sweet whispering. While Ko speaks, he can affect the target's memory of an event that it experienced within the last 24 hours or further back if he puts more intensity into his words and that lasted no more than 10 minutes. He can permanently eliminate all memory of the event, allow the target to recall the event with perfect clarity and exacting detail, change its memory of the details of the event, or create a memory of some other event. He must speak to the target to describe how its memories are affected, and it must be able to understand his language for the modified memories to take root. Its mind fills in any gaps in the details of his description. A modified memory doesn't necessarily affect how a creature behaves, particularly if the memory contradicts the creature's natural inclinations, Alignment, or beliefs. Stuplify ''' With Ko the power of language doesn't stop at just manipulating in the traditional sense, if you're within his sight and he's especially angry he can form a set of words so stuplifying that for a time the target becomes unable to be considered truly human. While they still have their memories and can recognize their friends they cannot speak and are incapable of any higher levels of thought. Don't anger him in this way you'll never truly be the same. '''Trivia * Ko truly believes that Tora is his child... despite the mechanics being questionable * Ko lost his family when he was young to battle against a villain he was more upset at the uncaring hero who failed to save them * Ko's favorite color is red despite the volatile meanings often assigned to the color. He sees it as misunderstood * Ko actually believes he is doing the right thing Quotes * Quotes Category:Characters Category:Villains